


The One He Needed All Along

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is possessed by a demon, which needs to be sexorcised, so inexperienced Merlin seeks help from Gwaine who’s been around the block a few times.  Porn happens, and also sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One He Needed All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sex while under the influence of an enchantment, a so a little dub con; OOC needy!Arthur

*****

“Gwaine!”

The urgency in Merlin’s voice halts Gwaine in his tracks. It’s a Saturday night and he was about to head out to the tavern to drown himself in ale; and then find a woman to warm his bed for the night -- or maybe a man, Gwaine was always prepared to be flexible.

“Merlin?” He swings around and frowns when he sees Merlin’s pale face, his angular features etched with anxiety. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Arthur... he’s sick.” Merlin looks flustered. “I need your help.”

xOx

  
“So...” Gwaine swallows nervously as they pause outside the King’s bedchamber. “You’re sure about this? You’re positive that this is the only way?”

“Yes,” Merlin’s voice is brusque, business-like. “If we don’t do this he could die. The demon will steal his sanity if we don’t drive it out.” A muscle flickers in his jaw as he meets Gwaine’s gaze, unflinching. “If you don’t think you’re up to the task, I can find someone else who is willing to help me. It’s just...” his voice breaks a little, then. “I know that you know how to do this... how to give him what he needs. And I trust you... and Arthur trusts you. I can’t do this alone, Gwaine; and if there has to be someone else, then you...”

“I understand.” Gwaine puts his hand out, clasping Merlin’s bony shoulder in a firm grip. This whole situation is madness, but he’s oddly touched to be the one chosen for this most intimate task. “I can do it. We can do it, Merlin. He’ll be fine.”

Gaius is with Arthur as they enter the chamber. Arthur is lying on the bed, twisting and turning in obvious discomfort as Gaius tries to soothe him with cool cloths and calm words. 

Arthur is clad only in his nightshirt and the thin fabric is stuck to his body with sweat. He’s plucking at it, pulling it away from his body as he mumbles incoherently. Gwaine’s eyes drop against his will and he can see the outline of Arthur’s cock clearly through the fabric, standing hard and proud against his belly, a wet patch spreading at the tip. He barely seems to register their arrival. His eyes are glazed as he writhes in discomfort that obviously borders on pain. 

“Thank heavens you’re back Merlin,” Gaius looks distraught. “He’s been asking for you...” He trails off, looking uncomfortable. Colour touches Merlin’s cheeks, but he holds his head high, meeting Gaius’ eyes. “I’ve done the research and you were right. I know what he needs now, and Gwaine is going to help. I think it’s best if you leave us.”

Arthur moans at the sound of Merlin’s voice and his hand moves down between his legs, palming his cock and then reaching further down, fingers disappearing into the cleft of his arse. Gwaine tears his eyes away, ashamed by the uncomfortable flush of heat that sweeps through him at the sight. 

“Very well, Merlin,” Gaius nods, keeping his eyes carefully averted from Arthur. “Take care of him.” He leaves in a flutter of brown robes, and Merlin locks and bars the door behind him. 

“We have no time to waste.” His voice is tight with anxiety as he moves towards the bed. “He needs to spend, that’s how we get the demon out of him.” 

“Merlin?” Arthur focuses on him properly for the first time as he approaches. “Help me, Merlin. I’m so hot...” He tugs at his shirt again. “Everything burns... I need... I can’t bear it!” There’s a sharp sound of rending fabric as he rips the thin garment, tearing at it, getting it stuck on the sweaty skin of his shoulders as he tries to pull it over his head. 

“Let me,” Merlin’s hands and voice are gentle as he frees Arthur and casts the ruined shirt aside. He kneels over Arthur on the bed. “I need to touch you, Arthur, to help you. Is that okay?”

“Yes... yes, please,” Arthur begs, beyond reason. The sound of desperation that Arthur makes as Merlin’s pale fingers wrap around his engorged prick makes Gwaine’s face burn hot as his own cock begins to fill in earnest. 

Merlin strokes gently at first, his movements uncertain and clumsy. Arthur’s cock is rigid in his hand, shiny and dark red, and it looks almost painful. But he puts his own hand over Merlin’s and makes him move faster, his hips flexing up to meet each stroke. He comes quickly with a harsh gasp and a moan, spilling over their joined fingers. But it seems to give him little relief. His cock remains hard when Merlin finally pulls his hand away, and Arthur groans in frustration, reaching down to cup his balls and probe back further with his fingers.

“I need more,” he mutters. “Just my cock isn’t enough. It _hurts_ Merlin,” his voice breaks and the pain in his voice galvanises Gwaine into action from the spot where he’s been frozen, watching. He can see Merlin’s uncertainty, and he knows that he has no clue what to do next.

“Is there oil?” Gwaine asks. “We need something to make him slick.”

Merlin reaches into a cabinet by the bed and pulls out a small leather bottle, handing it to Gwaine. “Show me what to do.”

Gwaine kneels astride Arthur, working him open slowly and carefully with his fingers even though Arthur is shameless, spreading his legs wide and begging for more. “I don’t want to hurt you, Sire,” he grits his teeth, ignoring the hard throb of his cock as it responds to the shocking heat of Arthur’s feverish body around his fingers. 

Arthur grips his own cock again, but his movements are desperate and uncoordinated, so Merlin bats Arthur’s hand away and replaces it with his own. He’s more confident this time, Gwaine notices, pumping with strong strokes, pulling a second orgasm from Arthur with admirable efficiency. 

The whole room smells of sex now, the sea-scent of Arthur’s come thick in the air. Merlin’s cheeks are flushed pink and his hair is curling at the nape of his neck, damp with sweat. Gwaine can’t help glancing down at Merlin’s breeches and sees that he is affected too, the fabric stretched tight at his groin. Gwaine wipes the sweat from his brow, then strips his shirt off and passes it to Merlin to wipe his hands. 

Arthur’s lying on his back, fever-flushed, exhausted. But his cock is still hard, the skin stretched tight. “It’s still not enough,” he whimpers. “I need... need _something_.” He’s running a fingertip through the mess on his belly and Gwaine watches as he brings it to his lips and tastes.

“That’s what I need,” Arthur says immediately, eyes dark with urgent hunger as he looks between them. “I need your seed in me. 

“You first,” Merlin grips Gwaine’s wrist. “I’ve never...”

“Okay,” Gwaine tries to sound soothing, but his blood is hot. Anxiety and arousal, shame and want are all tangled up inside him. He uncurls Merlin’s fingers from around his arm and squeezes them reassuringly. “Pass me the oil.”

Gwaine pulls off the rest of his clothing and slicks his cock, the grip of his hand making him twitch. Arthur’s watching him, shifting uneasily on the bed as though he can’t keep still. He moans, a little broken sound, and Merlin scoots up the bed and sits by Arthur’s head, stroking his hair. The look in Arthur’s eyes is too much for Gwaine, he doesn’t want to see his King like this. 

“Turn over,” Gwaine says, voice rough and Arthur scrambles to obey him, needy and willing. 

Gwaine tries not to think as he presses inside. Arthur is unnaturally hot and so tight around him, even after taking three of Gwaine’s fingers. But he’s greedy for it, rocking back and gasping for more. Arthur nuzzles at Merlin’s groin. “Your cock Merlin... I need it... need to taste you.”

“Oh Gods...” Merlin voice breaks, but his pale fingers are plucking at the lacing on his breeches as he kneels up, freeing his long, slender cock and feeding it to Arthur. Merlin bites his lip and his face is scrunched with pleasure-pain as Arthur sucks him greedily. Gwaine can see that Merlin won’t last a minute, his thighs are trembling already. 

“Arthur!” Merlin cries out, and his body jerks as he comes, his cock deep in Arthur’s throat. Gwaine feels Arthur shudder under his hands and the clench and pulse of Arthur’s climax pulls Gwaine to the edge. A couple more deep thrusts and he stills, fingers bruising Arthur’s hips as his cock jerks and fills Arthur with his come. Gwaine nearly blacks out with the force of it. 

When he opens his eyes, he meets Merlin’s deep blue gaze across Arthur’s body. Merlin looks wrecked, eyes huge and dark in his thin face. Gwaine smiles gently and Merlin’s lips twitch in return. Then he flinches slightly, and Gwaine notices that Arthur is still suckling on Merlin’s softening prick, like a hungry infant on an empty breast.

Gwaine pulls out carefully, his seed spilling from Arthur’s hole as he does so. He instinctively pushes it back in with his fingers and Arthur whimpers at the touch. Gwaine reaches between Arthur’s legs. His cock is wet with his release but he’s still hard.

“You next, Merlin.” Gwaine strokes Arthur’s back tenderly. His skin is burning hot, slippery with sweat that gleams in the muted candlelight of the chamber. “He still needs more.”

Merlin puts his hand under Arthur’s chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes as he eases his limp prick from between Arthur’s eager lips. “I just need a minute,” he murmurs. “Lie back and rest.”

Arthur flops down and rolls to his back, his hand curling around his cock again. It’s angry-red and painful looking, but Arthur grips and pulls on it anyway, trapping his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes flutter closed for a moment. Gwaine collapses down beside him and watches as Merlin moves to lie on Arthur’s other side. 

“Need some help getting hard again?” Gwaine raises an eyebrow at Merlin who flushes and shrugs. 

Gwaine takes that as a yes, and climbs over Arthur to get to Merlin. He strips Merlin’s breeches off where they’re still caught around his ankles, then pushes Merlin’s shirt up, making him sit so that Gwaine can strips that off too. Then, holding Merlin’s hips steady, he sucks Merlin’s spent cock into his mouth and sets to work. Gwaine knows he’s good at this and he teases Merlin with his tongue as he stretches him out with every suck, smiling around Merlin’s cock as he feels it begin to firm up, lengthening and thickening with every languid pull of Gwaine’s lips. He flicks his hair out of his eyes so he can look up, and sees Merlin propped up on his elbows looking down at him, lips parted and wet, chest heaving. 

“Enough!” Gwaine’s eyes snap across to Arthur at the sound of his voice. His eyes are dark and wild and he glares at Gwaine. “He’s ready. I need him now.” There is an unmistakable tone of possession in his voice and Merlin whimpers and his hips hitch under Gwaine’s hands. 

“He’s all yours, Sire.” Gwaine pulls off, smiling to himself. He knows the truth of those words, even if Arthur and Merlin can’t see it yet. “Go on, Merlin.” 

Gwaine climbs off the bed and moves to sit on a chair beside it, he sprawls out, gently palming his cock as he watches Arthur fold Merlin into his arms. Although Arthur is still desperate, there’s an edge of tenderness now that wasn’t there before. 

“Merlin,” Arthur murmurs, sweet and soft, and Gwaine watches as Arthur drags Merlin on top of him and pulls his face down, claiming Merlin’s lips in a long, searching kiss. Gwaine feels as though he’s intruding but he daren’t leave them alone yet, just in case Arthur needs more from him. The kiss grows heated, and finally Arthur breaks away with a growl. “I need you in me, Merlin... do it like this, I want to see you.”

Merlin kneels up between Arthur’s thighs and Arthur spreads them wide, offering himself to Merlin. His hole is pink and swollen, glistening with oil and Gwaine’s come seeping out of him. Arthur keens as Merlin pushes two tentative fingers inside. “Not your fingers... your cock... _please_ , Merlin.”

Gwaine grips his own cock tight and strokes it harder as Merlin gives Arthur what he asks for, sliding in smoothly. His expression is tender, love written across every curve and shadow of his face as he looks down at his master. Gwaine wonders if Arthur can see it for what it is, and even if he does, whether he will be able to remember this tomorrow.

They move together, slowly at first. Arthur is weak from exertion and Merlin drives into him with long, slow strokes, careful and controlled. But Arthur grabs Merlin’s thin shoulders in his large hands and pulls him down, pressing their bodies close. They kiss again, clinging to each other as Merlin’s hips move faster, harder. 

They’re so beautiful together, Gwaine thinks as his hand flies over his cock. Such opposites, a picture of contrasts, dark and blond like night and day, milky limbs tangled with gold. Gwaine’s orgasm overtakes him and his cock pulses in his fist as he comes, shuddering silently as he splashes hot on his belly, his eyes fixed on the couple in front of him.

They come together, Merlin’s body arching as he shudders and cries out and Arthur writhes beneath him, eyes clenched shut as his cock jerks and he spills and spills. As Gwaine watches, Merlin’s eyes open wide and glow bright gold, too bright to be the candlelight reflecting in them. But by the time Arthur opens his eyes to look at his lover, Merlin’s eyes are back to their usual cloudy blue. Merlin’s face is still stripped bare, every emotion plain to see. Gwaine’s lips curve up into a smile when he looks at Arthur and sees everything reflected back with equal intensity. Then Merlin eases out of Arthur’s body and collapses beside him, his head on Arthur’s chest and Arthur’s arms wrapped around him.

Gwaine knows that it’s over now, that Arthur is safe. The hectic flush of his skin is already fading and he’s calm and quiet at last. One of Arthur’s hands is moving absently over Merlin’s back, tracing the bumps of his spine with his fingertips. Gwaine watches until the movement of Arthur’s hand stills, and Gwaine can tell from the soft sound of their breathing that they’re both asleep. He gathers his clothing and dresses quietly, smiling as he takes one last look at them sprawled together. Merlin’s head is tucked in the crook of Arthur’s neck, Arthur’s nose buried in his dark hair. 

Just as he’s about to turn and leave, Merlin stirs, eyelids fluttering open and he lifts his head to look at Gwaine. 

“Stay?” Merlin lifts a hand and holds it out to Gwaine.

Gwaine takes it, lacing their fingers together for moment, but he shakes his head as he whispers. “No, Merlin. You’re the one he needed all along.”

“Maybe,” Merlin’s lips lift and his eyes are soft as he glances down at Arthur’s sleeping face. He looks back at Gwaine. “But I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Gwaine shrugs modestly. “I’m sure you’d have worked it out.” He slips his hand from Merlin’s grasp, then reaches out to touch Arthur’s cheek, grazing the pale stubble with his fingertips. “Look after him, Merlin.”

“Always,” Merlin replies. 

Gwaine smiles as he turns away, leaving them alone together.

 

****

The End


End file.
